Stone Cold
by my-pheels-are-in-overdrive
Summary: lmao guys. stop following this story im inactive. anyway, this was like a breakup story where jace broke clarys heart or something and everyone was mad at him except i dont actually remember was the REALLY GOOD reason was. also there was a thing about clarys brother being murdered?
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle Lightwood knew from the beginning that Jace Herondale would break her best friend's heart.

Izzy had observed the new kid with the golden-blond hair and tawny eyes with a detached interest. Maybe she would've considered playing him if he hadn't moved up the ranks of high school popularity and the game so fast, leaving hearts and remnants of wild parties in his wake. Everyone expected him to be star quarterback; instead he was voted class president. Teachers expected D's; he was scoring straight A's up and down. Nobody expected him to attach himself to a girlfriend for more than two weeks; he spent two months dating Clary Fairchild before shattering her heart into a million pieces.

Jonathan insisted Jace had reasons, but Izzy wouldn't listen. Her best friend, sweet Clary with her curly red hair and petite frame and cheerful personality was heartbroken. There had been countless nights where she had cried herself to sleep. Isabelle had called up the squad. Simon had known Clary since kindergarten. Clary had befriended Aline after the huge blowout of Aline's preference of women. Alec was Izzy's brother, and had become protective of Clary over the years. Julian, Emma, Tessa, Sophie, Magnus; each one would help piece her back together so no boy could ever affect her again.

"I, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, daughter of Robert Lightwood and Maryse Trueblood, sister of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, will hereby dedicate myself for however long it takes to make sure Clarissa Adele Fairchild will never be affected by Jace Whatever-His-Middle-Name-Is Herondale or any boy again."

With that, Izzy walked away to capture her next victim who went by the name of Clary.

A few hours later…..

"Izzy, no, wait-GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Clary scrambled away from Isabelle, who had appeared with a flat iron. Izzy was suddenly glad she'd had the foresight to lock the door and post a sentry outside (Max would do anything for a twenty dollar bill). She had kicked all the boys but Magnus out of the room while the rest of them gave Clary a makeover, and Aline and Sophie had looked through her closet and Tessa sat on the bed making comments on what makeup would show off Clary's eyes and stuff like that. Emma was surfing the internet, looking up hairstyles and maybe texting Julian in between. Izzy couldn't help it- she thought about how Clary was the only one without a boyfriend. Simon had asked Isabelle out, and Will was always texting Tessa, who had turned her phone off. Emma and Julian had just turned serious, and Aline had met Helen, a nice girl with white-blond hair. Alec and Magnus were official, but Clary, innocent Clary who had deserved this least out of all of them, had come off the edge of a very hard breakup. Which reminded Isabelle of her current task.

"Clary, darling, do not resist me. The power of makeup is wielded by me, so don't make me irritated or I will draw a mustache on you." Izzy meant it as a joke, but it sounded only half jesting.

Clary warily climbed back into her seat, eyeing the ironer like it was a knife. Izzy started on flattening her hair, and got lost in the euphoria of beauty products. When Isabelle was done, Clary had pin-straight hair and kohl-lined eyes. Her face had the slightest of blush applied and the shimmery eyeshadow accented her emerald eyes. Izzy hesitated on her next question, but decided to wing it and ask, "Can I cut your hair?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Izzy in disbelief. Clary had only allowed the slightest of trims before, resulting in very long hair down to her lower back. Izzy was waiting for the bomb to drop, but it never came. Instead, Clary asked how short.

Isabelle held up her hand at about mid-neck. Clary's eyes widened, conflicting emotions flickering in her eyes, then smiled and said, "Yes."

Izzy squealed in delight and fished her pair of scissors out of the drawer in her vanity. What she ended up doing was cutting Clary's hair so that the ends started at the bottom of her left ear and angled down to her right shoulder. Pair the makeup and the haircut and the edgy black clothes, and Clary was untouchable. They had given her a crop top that showed a small strip of skin above the high-waisted pants she wore. She had on ankle-high boots, and gold bangles with black designs on them. Gone was sundress-wearing, long-haired, naive Clarissa, and here was edgy, hardened, unreachable Clary instead.

Sophie popped her head out of the closet, and upon seeing Clary's new look, she let out a big, "YES!" and dashed over to the vanity. She started rapid talking, saying stuff about how the clothes set off her red hair and the eyeshadow made her eyes pop and how Jace would be _so jealous_ \- and then she stopped as a knock interrupted her. Tessa opened the door hesitantly, and was pushed out of the way by a frantic-looking Alec. He only had to say the words, "Unexpected visit", and the entire room was plunged into quiet havoc. Isabelle took Clary's hand and dashed into her closet, Tessa and Sophie accompanying the two other girls. Emma grabbed Magnus and dashed out the door to the library. Aline winked at the remaining girls, then sauntered out of the door.

Izzy let out a huge sigh and walked over to the closet. She slid aside one of the racks stuffed with sparkly tops. There stood snacks that could last them the day.

She looked at everyone else, and said, "Hey, If we're stuck in here we might as well enjoy the experience, right?" Clary, Tessa, and Sophie all looked at each other before shrugging and walking to Isabelle.


	2. hehakskdhahdkgjav oops

Oh wow...

okay so first of all, I'm just wondering why y'all clicked on this. I mean, the writings not BAD exactly, but I guess it just seems that way since I'm obviously better from like three years ago

tbh, I completely forgot about this account. Never crosses my mind anymore. I guess this is just a heads up that from now on, consider me inactive. Literally. The only reason I'm even typing that is because I still get emails from this site.

Yeah... also, the fandoms I'm writing in are kinda past me now. Like, I still read mortal instruments,but my views on this have obviously changed and I'm not going to continue writing in it. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to updates, that's not happening (and it's probably like three people lmao)

i guess if you're that STARVED for content hit me up on tumblr, /atavxn-halen. That's also my livejournal but I don't even use it. Heads up, I'm a Fall Out Boy blog. I literally never post anything but that.

kudos to u if u actually read this, pm me if u want my archive account because that's where I'll excusively be writing from now on. again, sorry to the three unfortunate souls that were looking forward to updates

EXCUSIVE ADD-ON FOR MY MOST POPULAR STORY!

i actually did write more of this, sorry no I wasn't be posting. First, I don't actually have a beta and am too lazy to proofread. Second, like I said before, things change. I lost a little respect for the series, since the TV show was okay in the beginning but just kinda declined (in my opinion), so I don't watch it (or even the movie, even though I like that more than most people apparently) You'll still catch me buying that new $20 book lmao. Pm me if u want the rough draft tho because I'd hate to see it left unread but I don't want the world to see. (Also I'm just assuming there are notifs and stuff set up for this lemme go check)

bye I guess


End file.
